Under The Stars
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Post-Tri, Meimato one-shot. Matt helps Meiko prepare for a big astronomy test coming up by taking a hands-on approach: watching the stars from the roof of his building. But will things other than studying occur on that rooftop? Find out.


**This came from a challenge that Music Chick and I gave each other. We gave each other ideas for a Meimato (or Yameiko, depending on your preference) one-shot. I just find these two to be very cute together because of how different they are. Remember, opposites attract. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the storyline, etc.**

* * *

Meiko Mochizuki stared at her astronomy textbook, a lost expression in her bifocal eyes as she tried to keep up with what her tutor was talking about. A big test in her class was coming up and she was nowhere near ready for it so she asked Matt Ishida, another Digidestined, to help her out since the two of them were in the same astronomy class. She knew the history and significance of constellations like Orion and the Southern Cross quite easily but there were a few whose history she just could not wrap her head around.

"Meiko, are you listening to me?"

Raising her dark eyes from her textbook to meet Matt's blue eyes, her cheeks began to glow pink and turned away bashfully. Despite having known him for the past few months, she still had a habit of being shy around him. That never deterred him though for he always did his best to pull her out of her shell.

"Y-yes, Matt," she stuttered. "I'm listening."

Matt smirked. "Don't be daydreaming on me, Meiko. I'm trying to help you understand this so you can do well on the test. That is why you asked me. Is it not?"

She nodded, taking off her glasses so she could clean them for a second.

"Now what is it about this that you're not getting?" He asked.

"I'm having a hard time understanding some constellations' histories," Meiko replied, pulling her textbook up to her chest. "I mean I know the history of Orion and the North Star, but Andromeda and Perseus I don't really understand. What is their significance? What's their history?"

Matt looked at her for a moment, their eyes locking for a split second before she turned away bashfully once again. Looking out past his window to see the night sky, he got an idea.

"Here, come with me," he said, taking her by the hand. "Might want to put your jacket on. It's a little cold out."

Her face erupted pink once again and he too felt something stir within him once he took it.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to take a more hands-on approach to this," he explained. "We'll go up on the roof of the building and look at the stars ourselves. Maybe giving you a visual reference will help you understand a little better."

"Ok," she nodded.

It took all of two minutes for them to put their jackets on and walk out of Matt and his father's apartment to go up on the roof. After going up ten flights of stairs, they finally reached the door that provided access to the roof.

The first thing that hit them was the chill of the October air and all the sounds that came from living in Odaiba. The sound of cars going by, sirens in the distance, and planes taking off from Haneda airport across the bay filled the evening air. Thankfully it was not like living out in Tokyo itself so there was not as much noise nor lights to deter someone from getting a good view of the night sky. It was one of the things Matt loved about living in Odaiba and why he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Meiko found herself in awe of the view as she stood near the ledge of the roof.

"It's so pretty up here," she sighed happily.

"It is, isn't it?" He smiled at her. "This is where I come to think whenever I need to get away from things. It's sort of my own private apartment."

When she looked at him to ask what he meant by that, he gestured to two lawn chairs that were a few feet away from them. Giving her the cue that she should sit down first, she accepted and sat down in the chair on the right. He followed by taking the chair on the left and the two looked up at the night sky.

"So what is the history behind Andromeda and Perseus?" Meiko asked, returning to why they came out here in the first place.

Matt pointed to a certain position in the sky, causing Meiko to follow his finger.

"You see that group of stars?" He asked.

She nodded.

"That's the Princess Andromeda," he explained. "Her name in English means 'The Chained Woman' because of her role in the Greek myth of Perseus where he saved her from being sacrificed to the sea monster Cetus while she was chained to a rock. She and Perseus eventually married and when she died, the goddess Athena decided to place her in the sky to honor her memory."

"Much like how you saved me from Alphamon when I was looking for Mei," she smiled.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "Unlike Perseus, though, I didn't turn him to stone with the head of the gorgon Medusa."

Tracing the area where she knew the constellation to be, Meiko felt everything begin to make sense. She then moved towards where she knew Perseus was.

"So aside from being a monster slayer and marrying a princess, what is the history of Perseus?" She asked.

"He was a son of Zeus, the chief god in Greek mythology, born from a princess and they were basically left to die by being cast into the sea in a coffin by her father but he survived," Matt rattled off without missing a beat. "Eventually he became one of the most important heroes in Greek mythology by doing all the things I just told you about."

Meiko was impressed by how much Matt knew about the history of constellations.

"You sure know a lot about this stuff, Matt," she praised.

"Well I have an acute interest in astronomy and space in general," he replied, placing his hands behind his head to recline back in the chair. "I want to be an astronaut someday or even go to Russia or NASA and work in the space program there. That is if music doesn't end up working out."

The hands that weren't pointing up to the sky inched closer together on the material of the chairs. Soon they felt their fingers make contact with each other, causing the two to stop their stargazing and quickly move their hands away like they touched fire. The darkness hid Meiko's face, which was red as a tomato at that moment, and Matt felt his cheeks start to turn a little pink as well.

"Hey, Meiko," he began.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to hide her red face.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Weaver Girl and the Cowherd?"

She shook her head. Matt was surprised to see that she hadn't heard it. The first time he heard it was in his ninth grade literature class and it continued to fascinate him to this very day.

"Well you're in for a great story," he said. "It's a Chinese folk tale that tells of two lovers, a weaver girl and a cowherd, which is where it gets its name. The two of them were not allowed to be together so they were cast to separate sides of the Silver River. However, once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month, magpies would form a bridge that would allow them to be together for one day."

Meiko watched Matt in fascination as he told the story. He was such a great storyteller that it was hard not to pay attention when he was talking. It was a great story.

"Nice to know things ended up working out in the end," she smiled softly. "But how does this relate to astronomy?"

"The weaver girl is a representation of the star Vega and the cowherd is Altair," Matt continued. "These are two stars that are on opposite sides of the Milky Way, which the Silver River represents. Every seventh day of the seventh month, the stars between them will light up and connect them to each other, which are the flock of magpies. The moral of the story is supposed to be that if two hearts are truly united, then..."

"Then they don't need to be together all the time to share their love," Meiko finished for him, her voice softer than normal as she looked at him with admiration.

"That's right," he nodded. His voice too got softer as he unconsciously scooted towards her. "Much like how Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity, their love cannot be held down by anyone or anything for the rest of their lifetimes."

Only the wind blowing could be heard as the two looked deep into the other's eyes, feeling something waiting to burst out of both of them. Matt's lips slowly curved into a small smile.

"Meiko."

"Matt," she returned.

Without another word, he closed the gap between them. His lips smashed up against her own as the bubbling feeling finally let itself free from inside of him. His entire body tingled as he continued to kiss her. Nothing else mattered to the two of them other than the moment before them.

Meiko at first seized up from the surprise of the kiss. She had not expected it nor had she kissed a boy before. She melted into it and felt her shyness slip away with the feeling of Matt's soft lips against hers.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart. Matt noticed a brightness he had never seen from Meiko before start to sparkle in her eyes. This was a look he had been waiting to see for a long time now: one that oozed self-confidence, which he had been trying to help her build since they first became friends.

Looking deep into her eyes once again, Matt raised his right hand to the back of his head to scratch it nervously. His cheeks were still a light pink and slowly growing darker. Despite his shy disposition, he never felt happier than he did at that moment. Chuckling nervously for a second, he decided to change the subject.

"Do you think you understand a little more?" He asked, returning to why they were out on the roof in the first place.

"Yes," she nodded. "Thank you."

Her eyes darted away from his for a split second, playing along with the mood he was setting. Her entire body tingled as the after-effects of the kiss continued to send shock waves through her system.

"You're welcome," he said, giving her a small smile in return. Two fingers on his right hand moved in rapid succession, like he was playing the strings on his bass, as he thought of his next question.

With a small voice, he asked, "You want to go to the movies on Friday with me? You name the movie and I'll buy."

"Sure," she smiled, adjusting her glasses. "I'd like that."

They stayed out to watch the night sky for a little longer. It was amazing to them that there were so many stars out there and all had an interesting story to tell. It was that storytelling that would unite them long after.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww. Too cute, if you ask me. I hope at least one of you managed to fall in love with this pairing as I have because of this story. I'm still working on the New Digi but with finals coming up in two weeks, I'll have to start putting writing here on hold for the time being. After that, I'll have all sorts of free time to write. See you guys next time and be sure to review and subscribe as you read.**


End file.
